Almas enlazadas
by OtraFrikiMas
Summary: Conjunto de One-shoots de una de mis parejas favoritas. ¡Yatori everywhere! Espero que os gusten :D


**¿CÓMO OCURRIÓ?**

Basado en el capítulo 44 del manga.

* * *

La primera palabra que llegó a su cabeza fue "mentira". No podía ser de verdad. Se negaba a admitirlo. Ante sus ojos brillaban unos píxeles formando la imagen de ellos dos. Hiyori y su padre. Juntos. En Capyerland.

–Mientes.

La mente de Yato estaba colapsada. El mecanismo que llevaba años haciendo funcionar su cerebro se había atascado. No sabía que hacer, como reaccionar. ¿De verdad Hiyori había ido a Capyerland con ese y no se lo había dicho? Y lo que es peor. De verdad... ¿De verdad se habían besado? La sola imagen le hacía estremecerse.

–Es verdad.– Afirmaba su padre con una orgullosa sonrisa, regodeándose.

Yato en un principio había seguido a su padre hasta su casa -a parte de por miedo- para enfrentarle. Pero en ese momento esa idea se había esfumado. Solo había una persona a la que quería ver. Ella.

...

–¡KYAAAAAAAAA!– A Hiyori casi se le salió el corazón por la boca al ver a su compañero asustado colándose en su habitación por la ventana. Él solía hacer eso, no era la primera vez que se infiltraba en su casa sin decir nada y pillándola por sorpresa, así que eso no sería tan raro si no fuese por la semi-desnudez de la chica. Acababa de salir de la ducha y lo único que tapaba su piel era una toalla blanca.

Sin prestar atención a la falta de ropa de la muchacha él se le acercó para iniciar un interrogatorio que prometía acabar en discusión asegurada.

–¡¿De verdad fuiste a Capyerland con Fujisaki?!– Demandaba desesperado Yato, jadeando por haber ido corriendo hasta su casa. En cuanto vio la foto que su padre le mostró, y que ahora estaba mostrando a la chica, le arrancó el móvil de las manos y se fue por la ventana corriendo para ir a buscar a la ayakashi.

Hiyori al ver la fotografía sonrojó y se cubrió los labios recordando a Fujisaki.

–Ah... ¿C-cómo supiste eso?– Dijo nerviosa y completamente roja.

–¡Ese imbécil!– Exclamó cayendo al suelo de rodillas y empezando a llorar.

¿Cómo se había atrevido ese maldito a tocar a Hiyori? ¡Se las pagaría! ¿Y cómo había podido ella ocultárselo? Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

Y con las cataratas que salían a presión de los ojos del dios se anunciaba el inicio de la inminente discusión sobre quién tenía la culpa de qué.

.

.

.

–¿Te gustó?– Se atrevió a decir el chico tras unos segundos de silencio incómodo. Llevaban un buen rato callados después de haber discutido.

Hiyori -ya vestida- estaba sentada al borde de la cama y él se encontraba sentado en ésta a un metro de la chica mirando la pared.

–¿Eh?

–Si... te gustó...– Antes de que acabase la frase la chica entendió a lo que se refería, e incontrolablemente el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. No le gustaba pensar en eso. Ese era un recuerdo que preferiría dejar guardado en una caja al fondo del armario y no volver a mirarlo jamás. ¿A ella? ¿Gustarle el beso? Solo de pensarlo se ponía más roja aún– El beso, digo...

No sabía que contestar. Realmente odiaba pensar en eso. Fujisaki-san la besó cuando ella estaba con la guardia baja. ¡No podría haberlo evitado! Aún no entendía porque Yato se había enfadado así.

Pero debía hacer el esfuerzo y explicárselo, se lo había ocultado mucho tiempo, y una parte de ella se sentía culpable por ello.

–Yato... Ese beso– cogió aire, no sabía como decirlo, era muy vergonzoso–, de verdad yo... Digo, a mi no me gustó... Él me pilló por sorpresa, y... y yo lo rechacé.

Yato suspiró relajado y se echó para atrás más tranquilo. Era una buena noticia. Llevaba todo el rato tenso por ese asunto. Saber que fue el idiota de su padre quien la besó y no al revés era un alivio, y además ella lo había rechazado, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se besaron, y eso era lo que de verdad le molestaba. El chico pensó en ello unos momentos mientras Hiyori esperaba alguna respuesta por su parte. Entonces su rostro tomó un semblante mas serio, recuperó la compostura y se inclinó acercándose a la chica.

–¿Cómo ocurrió?– Preguntó él con seriedad.

Esa pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Además, estaba demasiado cerca.

–¿E-eh? ¿Cómo ocurrió? Ya te lo he dicho. Él me besó y...

–No –le cortó–. Quiero saber como ocurrió. Todo.

Esa invasión de la privacidad debería molestarla, pero no pudo evitar sentirse con la necesidad de contestarle. Así que tragó saliva y respiró intentando mantenerse con calma, la forma en que él la miraba y su proximidad le ponía nerviosa.

–Pues... Estábamos mirando el desfile, cuando de pronto Fujisaki-san me cogió de la mano...

–¿Cómo?– Le cortó de nuevo.

Eso ya empezaba a poner inquietar a Hiyori. ¿Porqué preguntaba tanto? Su insistencia y su mirada fija le ponía bajo presión y le nublaba la cabeza. Teniendo el rostro de él a apenas un palmo de distancia no podía evitar ponerse roja. Y ya estaba haciendo suficiente esfuerzo tragándose su vergüenza para explicar lo ocurrido como para que ahora le preguntase cada detalle. ¿Cómo le cogió la mano? No sabía explicarlo.

–¿E-eh? ¿Cómo? Pues... Em...– no se le ocurría ninguna forma de expresarlo, así que decidió hacerlo de otra manera. La sola idea en su cabeza ya consiguió hacerle subir los colores a la cabeza, aún más-– A-así...– Dijo con una débil y avergonzada voz, y entonces alargó la mano y cogió la de Yato de la misma forma que Fujisaki lo hizo con ella.

Las mejillas del dios se colorearon al instante, se quedó perplejo observando su mano junto a la de Hiyori, pero aún mantenía su pose seria. Cogió aire tratando de mantenerse frío, a pesar de que le estaba resultando cada vez más complicado. Segundos después le miró a los ojos y le pidió con la mirada que continuase su relato.

–E-em...– Ella estaba cada vez peor, y el estar agarrada de manos con él no ayudaba. Su pulso estaba acelerando– Pues me cogió de la mano... Y yo me sorprendí, y fue en cuanto me giré a mirarlo...

–¿Cómo?

Hiyori se detuvo de nuevo ante la tercera interrupción, cuestionándose si hacerlo o no. No estaba muy segura de las intenciones del chico, pero finalmente giró la cabeza con vergüenza representando la escena.

–Estaba mirando hacia el frente, al desfile, y me...– Se volteó en dirección al dios mientras recordaba aquél día, y al hacerlo Yato la besó. ¡La estaba besando! Hiyori reaccionó unos segundos después y se apartó por la sorpresa. La había besado. Yato la acababa de besar. Pom, pom, pom... Podía sentir su corazón como un loco. Con la cara roja como un tomate se tocó los labios con la yema de los dedos y miró al chico sorprendida. Fue igual que ese día, la misma posición, la misma sorpresa... Pero... la sensación fue completamente distinta.

–¿Yato?– Le temblaba la voz, eso la había dejado en shock.

A pesar de la sorpresa, no había dejado de agarrarle la mano. Pero entonces Yato le soltó la mano y la colocó sobre su mejilla. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que sus narices se rozaran, robándole el aliento.

–Quiero ser yo el único que te bese.– Dijo serio.

Entonces la besó de nuevo. La castaña frunció el ceño por la vergüenza, pero colocó las manos en el pecho del dios, para segundos después resbalarlas hasta su nuca y disfrutar del beso. Se sentía tan bien... Era vergonzoso pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto. Ambos moviendo los labios a la vez como si estuviesen danzando al son de alguna dulce melodía que te atrapa y deseas que nunca termine.

–Hiyori la cena esta lista.– Se escuchó a su madre desde el piso de abajo.

Yato se separó y le sonrió mientras ella le miraba aún algo desorientada por lo que acababa de suceder.

–Será mejor que me vaya ya– dijo levantándose–. Hasta mañana.

–Aha...– contestó como un robot ella aún perdida en sus pensamientos– ¡A-ah, espera!– exclamó levantándose tras él y agarrándole la chaqueta.

El chico se giró y la miró.

Ella se detuvo unos segundos dubtativa, y entonces le habló con un hilo de voz.

–Te...Te quiero.

Yato se sonrojó y juntó su frente con la de ella con una sonrisa boba.

–Yo también te quiero.– Dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

La mitad ayakashi levantó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él la miró sorprendido y se puso completamente rojo, prácticamente saliendole humo de la cabeza.

–¿Hiyori me has escuchado?– Preguntó su madre subiendo por las escaleras.

–M-me voy, Adiós.

–Adiós... -Contestó sonriendo.

Y así Yato salió por la ventana y se marchó a casa de Kofuku.

Saltando de tejado en tejado se puso una mano en la mejilla aún colorado. ¿La acababa de besar y se sorprendía así por un beso en la mejilla? ¿Acaso era tonto? Se frotó las mejillas tratando así de hacer desaparecer su rubor y suspiró feliz.

¿Qué mas daba?


End file.
